


Hundred Suitors

by L_C_Weary



Series: Athena and The Pals [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, True Love, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: "I fucked them all."





	Hundred Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> Not first language. No beta. First fic. You can figure the rest.

"I fucked them all," she said sitting on his lap. She was undoing his shirt after the massacre, taking it off of him. Her touch felt like she was taking his pain away, making him a new man.

He didn't believe her. She would never do that to him, not even if he was dead. With her next lover, next husband, maybe, but not with them all. Not with pigs, disrespecting her, treating her whole house like an inn, her servants like slaves.

Penelope was wise but thick-headed and loyal too. She would never betray her people and herself. Not her home, not Ithaca. 

"I fucked them all," she said again, as they took a bath together just caressing each other, drowning in each other's scent, after they washed everything else away. The blood, they bleed for Ithaca and the tears they shredded for each other.

He has never been happier. Even if his wife was lying to him, for some reason. Maybe it was a test or a punishment for leaving her. He deserved it, he could accept that.

He would have deserved more cruel treatment from his family. Penelope leaving his memory behind for someone who earned her love, Telemachus ruling his kingdom, not wanting his traitor father back at all.

"I fucked them all," she looked down at him. He was lying on his back, between soft pillows, looking up at his wife. Penelope was naked straddling his lap.

"I fucked them all," she repeated moaning, as their body connected, as it did not for decades now. He refused to believe. It made no sense. She was laughing but it wasn't a cheerful one. "Don't you believe me?" Another cruel grin. "What happened to our vow we swore to each other, before the almighty gods?"

He couldn't answer it. He had neither the right words nor the capability to talk as she sent him a look filled with raw passion. It was nearly impossible to breathe as the most amazing woman was his again, after many years apart.

They said they were fighting the war for the most beautiful woman on Earth, but the most wonderful was at Ithaca all the time, being capable of bring the joys of the Olympus to Earth just by existing.

"Or. Is the vow the reason you're not believing me?" She stopped in motion. "Ask me, why I did it." She leaned down, almost kissing him, but not quite yet. He was amazed, first not even understanding her words, only being able to drown in the dark brown of her eyes. "Ask me," she demanded, putting her hands on his chest for leverage as she started moving again.

"Why?" he asked without breath, grabbing her waist with more force. He realized he didn't miss women. He missed Penelope.

"I thought you were dead. I was bored. So, I fucked them all." Penelope's eyes were closed, a smile played on her lips. "When you left, you broke my heart. You broke it into pieces, therefore I've decided never giving it to anyone again. But it was boring. Unbearably boring." She bit her bottom lip. "So I used them, while they thought, they were using me. I couldn't send them away, so I made them my whores." His grip tightened.

The beautiful woman on top of him laughed, throwing her head back with happiness in her voice. 

"I fucked them all, but I've never made love to any of them."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is interested in "mythology fanfics", but I'm one of the few people, who may have lost their minds.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
